riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Hawthorn
Lucas Hawthorn is a doctor and former Imperial who was present at the battle of Homeworld, as well as the brother of Violet Hawthorn. His own planet fell early in the Reclamation War, and he was relocated to the adopted human capital along with most the orphans from the conflict. He was already a driven doctor, and after the near destruction of his race, he has only become more inspired to secure humanity’s place in the galaxy, through peaceful methods or otherwise. History The colony of Domum Scientiae was a prosperous one in the Golden Age of The Empire. Highly specialised in science, the planet provided some of the finest doctors, researchers, engineers and academic in the galaxy. It had vast libraries and state of the art laboratories, along with the finest universities in the sector. It was Lucas’ home. He grew up with a talent for chemistry and biology, making new friends with ease and listening intently to his teachers. Even from the youngest age, Lucas was a gifted scientist, treasuring rational thinking and scientific approach above everything. He was driven by two things; an urge to discover the unknown, and a fierce passion to better the Empire and ensure its superiority among the stars. His parents, both doctors, supported Lucas and his siblings in everything they set their minds to. At this point, he wasn’t a xenophobe in any way. Quite the opposite; he wanted to learn about other species, to investigate their cultures and work with them for the greater good of the galactic community. This outlook was changed when his home planet was annihilated early on in the Reclamation War. With some of the greatest minds bar Decel Erachin, Domum Scientiae was an obvious target, soon under attack, outgunned and outnumbered by a terrifying enemy. The alien hordes ravaged the world, turning the books and the people and the knowledge to ash. Some of the Empire’s brightest citizens, as well as its darkest secrets, died on that planet. Lucas lost his parents and his older brother in the initial bombardment, and in the chaos, his sister, Violet, vanished from his side. He was saved by a retreating soldier who picked him up and ran with him to an evacuation shuttle. Like so many orphans from the outlying colonies, Lucas wound up on Homeworld. On that bastion of humanity, he enjoyed a brief few months of stability to continue his educations with other refugees from his planet. The peace was shattered even here, however, as the aliens attacked and the Forefathers levelled vast swathes of the sprawling cities. Lucas took shelter in a hospital (the same one where Natasha Erachin was later treated), emerging from the battered building when Overlord was dead and the Reclamation War was, officially at least, over. He didn’t just emerge with his life, however, but a new view on the galaxy, and its non-human inhabitants. For humans to survive, he rationalised, any hostile aliens had to be broken as a military force. Though Lucas didn’t hate aliens outright, he found himself to be increasingly pro-human, and became obsessed with the vision of a galaxy where humans were once more on top. With this aim, he began work at a reclusive research laboratory after gaining his medical degree at university. Exactly what was researched there has never been fully disclosed, but leaks to the galactic press included accusations of war crimes, vague whispers of “test subjects” and, even more chilling, rumours that genome-specific viruses were created. Whatever happened, the facility was shut down and Lucas was left without a job. So he stole one of the science HMVs housed at the base and fled for the stars. Ever since, he has served as a mercenary medic to anybody paying enough, and has upgraded his mech far beyond its original purpose. He’s never forgotten his dream, though. Personality and Traits It would be wrong to say Lucas hates aliens. It’s the opposite, to a degree, in that he is willing to work with any alien who is willing to work with him. His xenophobia comes into play when the interests of an alien race conflict with the interests of the human race. It’s unfortunate that this happens on a regular basis. When confronted with any anti-human individuals, Lucas is aggressive, cruel and occasionally violent, having fought many a fight with a rouge group of aliens. He holds the Northern Federation in the highest regard, as they fought a war with their aliens, won, and then inducted their past-foes into their society, where both races could work together. As a rule of thumb, Lucas is an arrogant, ruthlessly intelligent man who has no qualms about displaying this mental prowess in conversation. He enjoys patronising people and proving them wrong, though he has also been known to switch his personality and charm people around to his point of view with well-constructed arguments. One of his many dislikes is anywhere which could be called the “arse-end of the galaxy”, and though he will venture into such slums, he’d rather not if there was ever any choice about the matter. To say Lucas is touchy-feely would be very, very wrong. If he has emotions other than arrogance, he chooses not to display them, or at least, not to anyone living. Even when talking to some poor choice of a lover, he is only slightly less cold than usual. This could well be because he simply has no interest in talking about himself, but it is more likely that he doesn’t want to because, just maybe, his past is a more sensitive subject than he’d care to admit. He also enjoys fine wines and Scotch whiskey. HMV The Walking Wounded is Lucas' current HMV. Originally designed as a mobile research base, its purpose has been corrupted as Lucas gradually turned it into a walking hospital he pilots for the highest bidder. It is fully equipped to deal with most battlefield injuries short of a lobotomy, as well as hosting a moderately stocked wine rack. Equipment Lucas is never found without a medical kit, which contains damn-near everything he’ll need to patch up anything short of an artillery round through the gut. Additionally, and perhaps surprisingly, he also carries equipment to aid non-humans, and has used it on many occasions. On the other hand, it’s fair to assume that any aliens he’s ever healed were ones which agreed with his views, and not any with an anti-human stance. Armour and Clothing Lucas isn’t eager to wear armour of any sort. He finds even the lightest and most agile of combat suits to be unbearably uncomfortable, and as such, frequently goes without them. Given that his normal role in combat is healing comrades under fire, this is a stupid choice and will probably get him killed someday. If he is forced to put something on, it will be a lightweight set of armour with plenty of compartments for his medical equipment. Outside of combat, his favoured clothing is a finely tailored suit, usually in black or dark grey, with a black tie and a black overcoat. It’s not completely ridiculous to say the man doesn’t like bright colours. Weapons Category:Characters